


Sempre e per sempre

by Ambros



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character Study, Circa, Fluff, M/M, Però si rimettono insieme tranquilli, Post-Break Up, alternative universe, insomma so taggare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: -Ora Fabrizio pensa solo che se lo merita, di andare a fanculo, pensa che un po' forse se lo merita pure Ermal, che non capisce di essere sempre un po' più avanti a lui ma si aspetta che Fabrizio sia sempre al suo fianco.Pensa che Ermal trova sempre le parole giuste.Vaffanculo Fabrì.





	Sempre e per sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Questo prompt mi è stato fornito da Giusy (che in realtà gliel'ho praticamente rubato e so che qualcuno molto più bravo di me sta lavorando su una cosa simile quiiiiiindi leggete questa aspettando quella insomma); spero vi piaccia :D  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!

Fa schifo.

Fa schifo perché non sono neanche vestiti, e senza nemmeno doverci pensare Fabrizio si può ancora sentire addosso il calore del braccio di Ermal, dove era buttato attorno ai suoi fianchi.

Fa schifo perché a volte le loro teste funzionano a cazzo o non funzionano proprio, a volte non si trovano e non hanno la forza di cercarsi. A volte non è abbastanza.

Fa schifo perché Ermal gli sembra sempre dieci passi avanti a lui, e in fondo lo sa che la testa che funziona a cazzo più spesso è la sua, che Ermal ha più coraggio, è già pronto a cadere ad ogni passo e non gli fa paura. A volte vorrebbe chiedergli come fa, ma significherebbe ammettere troppe cose – debolezze che gli salgono alle labbra adesso, che sono tutti e due mezzi nudi, con Ermal che si tira il lenzuolo addosso e distoglie lo sguardo, e Fabrizio vorrebbe fermare tutto e dire _ti ho appena toccato ovunque_ e chiedere come sia possibile che ora sono così lontani. E gli salgono alle labbra con violenza perché non sono programmate, perché Fabrizio deve pensarci cent'anni alle parole che vuole dire, soprattutto quelle importanti, non come Ermal, che le parole le ha sempre pronte, sempre quelle giuste.

Gli dice _no_ , gli esplode tra le labbra quando Ermal è esasperato e gli chiede _non puoi solo_ fidarti _di me_ , ed è lì che Ermal si tira addosso il lenzuolo e non lo guarda più.

Fabrizio stava avendo una delle sue giornate di merda e Ermal se n'è accorto mentre gli baciava il collo – se ne sarebbe accorto prima se Fabrizio non stesse diventando così bravo a nascondersi, a _usare la nostra conoscenza al contrario_ , come ha detto Ermal, sempre con le parole giuste, _invece di conoscermi e aprirti sembra che mi conosci solo per scoprire come evitarmi meglio, non puoi solo_ fidarti _di me?_

_No._

Quel _no_ gli esce disperato, arrabbiato, Ermal più di tutti dovrebbe sapere, dovrebbe capire, _no,_ non può solo _fidarsi_ , non è così semplice.

Ermal non lo guarda più.

Si riveste sotto il lenzuolo, prima la maglia che gli copre un livido violaceo sulla clavicola che ha la forma delle labbra di Fabrizio, poi i pantaloni che gli avvolgono le gambe che, Fabrizio lo potrebbe giurare, erano intrecciate alle sue solo qualche secondo fa. Gli cadono i ricci davanti agli occhi mentre si allaccia le scarpe e rimane fermo un attimo, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la schiena curva.

Ancora non lo guarda e gli trema la voce quando dice: “Vaffanculo Fabrì.”

Si alza ed esce, tiene la testa bassa perché i ricci gli coprano gli occhi, e a Fabrizio ci vuole qualche giorno per capire che forse gli ha fatto troppo male, più male di quanto non si sarebbe mai concesso.

Ora Fabrizio pensa solo che se lo merita, di andare a fanculo, pensa che un po' forse se lo merita pure Ermal, che non capisce di essere sempre un po' più avanti a lui ma si aspetta che Fabrizio sia sempre al suo fianco.

Pensa che Ermal trova sempre le parole giuste.

_Vaffanculo Fabrì._

*

Non lo chiama. Scrive qualche centinaio di messaggi ma li elimina senza mandarli. Fuma. Fuma troppo. Si rolla le sigarette tra le dita mentre sta seduto sul letto, col tabacco che gli finisce tra le lenzuola, le fuma alla finestra una dopo l'altra.

Roma è calda, sempre calda a fine Giugno, e Fabrizio sta sveglio principalmente la notte – si dice che non è perché Ermal l'ha abituato così, a stare sveglio le notti d'estate, ad aspettarlo, ad essere trascinato in posti che conosce solo lui.

Di notte scrive la maggior parte dei messaggi, a volte pezzi di canzoni che la mattina cancella con le guance in fiamme perché si sente patetico.

Ma Ermal comincia a mancargli subito, in un posto poco sotto il suo braccio destro. Se lo tiene nascosto per un po', forse un paio di giorni, prima che gli si affacci alla mente urlando, di notte, _Ermal non è qui_.

All'inizio lo odia, per essersi insinuato troppo in fondo ed essersi scavato uno spazio dentro di lui – là, sotto al braccio destro – e averlo lasciato vuoto all'improvviso, per averlo indebolito, per avergli risputato in faccia quello che Fabrizio non gli ha mai tenuto nascosto – che lui è un casino da capo a piedi e sbaglia più cose di quante ne faccia giuste.

Poi gli fa male e basta, ed è anche peggio.

Se ne va da solo in giro a Roma di notte, fuma di più, non sa mai bene dove andare, cosa farsene di quel dolore – se lo vuole tirare fuori dalla testa, come l'appendice quando gli si era infiammata che era ancora bambino, è un dolore sconosciuto che lo colpisce all'improvviso e viene da dentro, può solo contorcersi per cercare di sentirlo dove fa meno male, dove rimbomba di meno.

Gli scrive Marco e gli ci vogliono due ore per aprire il messaggio.

_Che cazzo combinate?_

A Fabrizio viene da ridere, una risata bagnata e patetica. A saperlo, cosa combinano.

*

All'inizio pensa che sia dolore da astinenza, una bruciatura superficiale che fa un male cane ma poi guarisce, pensa che se Ermal non torna andrà tutto bene, che se ne farà una ragione.

Continua a rigirarsi ricordi confusi di Ermal nella testa, lo rivede mentre esce dalla stanza a testa bassa coi ricci a coprirgli gli occhi e si chiede se stesse piangendo.

Gli sprofonda il cuore nello stomaco e capisce che non vuole farsene una ragione.

*

Marco gli dice: “Fabrì, io ti voglio bene, ma se fai altri casini mi tocca romperti il naso.”

*

È una serata mezza open mic, mezza karaoke, mezza un disastro, ma il proprietario del locale è un amico di Ermal e lascia sempre un paio di slot da parte per loro, quando c'è più gente e a volte ci raccattano qualche birra e qualche spicciolo.

Fabrizio entra quando è sicuro che Ermal e La Fame di Camilla siano già sul palco, dopo che Marco gli fa uno squillo, perché non vuole rischiare di entrare e vederlo e perdersi.

Si aggrappa alla cinghia del fodero della chitarra che ha attorno alla spalla, un po' come prima che conoscesse Ermal, quando doveva attraversare il locale affollato da solo, mettersi accanto al palco e convincersi a non andare via.

Marco gli lancia solo un'occhiata eloquente e Ermal nemmeno lo vede, sta davanti al microfono con gli occhi chiusi, e Fabrizio si chiede se è solo una sua impressione o se davvero non dorma da giorni, ma ha più spazio per respirare e dentro sente un _finalmente_ che non riesce a spiegarsi ma lascia che gli riempia i polmoni.

La musica finisce senza che Fabrizio la ascolti, gli occhi incollati a quelli ancora chiusi di Ermal. Li apre un attimo dopo, studia la folla finché Marco non gli picchietta la spalla con l'indice facendolo quasi sobbalzare.

Fabrizio si sente sulle labbra il sapore di quelle di Ermal, come quando si baciavano nel bagno o per strada prima dei loro set e avevano sempre bisogno che Marco li andasse a ripescare; sfila la chitarra dalla custodia e sale sul palchetto lentamente, sforzandosi di non guardare la folla. Pensa che il pezzo verrebbe meglio accompagnato da un piano ma non c'è tempo e lui non è capace.

Si siede, la chitarra a cavallo di una gamba, la schiena curva per controllare le dita sulle corde – che non lo fa mai perché potrebbe suonarla ad occhi chiusi, ma tutto pur di non sollevare lo sguardo.

Si schiarisce la voce, si siede un po' più sul bordo dello sgabello.

Comincia a suonare e chiude istintivamente gli occhi.

 _Pioggia e sole_  
_Cambiano_  
 _La faccia alle persone_

Stona un po' la prima nota, gli scivola il plettro tra le dita sudate.

 _Fanno il diavolo a quattro nel cuore e passano_  
_E tornano_  
 _E non la smettono mai_

Poi pensa che glielo deve dire, in qualche modo glielo deve far capire, così apre gli occhi e lo trova non lontano dal palco, sulla destra, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e gli occhi spalancati, e glielo dice.

 _Sempre e per sempre tu_  
_Ricordati_  
 _Dovunque sei_  
 _Se mi cercherai_  
 _Sempre e per sempre_  
 _Dalla stessa parte mi troverai_

Spera che lo stia capendo – ma Ermal capisce sempre tutto – , che per loro, per due sopravvissuti come loro, non c'è niente di più vincolante del dire _sono qui, resto qui_ , niente di più difficile del dire _tu vai e io ti seguo_ per loro che sono abituati a poter scappare, ad avere una via d'uscita.

Spera che lo stia capendo che a volte non riesce a dirlo ad alta voce ma che _tu tienimi dove mi tieni di solito, forse anche tu in uno spazio sotto il tuo braccio destro, tu tienimi lì e io ci resto finché mi vuoi, forse anche un po' più a lungo. Tienimi lì che non conosco posto più sicuro._

Gli si inumidiscono gli occhi perché Fabrizio è un idiota e Ermal ha dei brillantini in faccia perché anche lui è un idiota, li vede riflettere la luce dal palco e vuole avere il privilegio di toglierli strofinandogli il pollice contro la guancia finché non si lamenta e si tira indietro arricciando il naso.

E poi arriva la parte difficile, quella che lo fa sentire con la gola scoperta.

 _E il vero amore può_  
_Nascondersi_  
 _Confondersi_  
 _Ma non può perdersi mai_  
 _Sempre e per sempre_  
 _Dalla stessa parte mi troverai_

Non gliel'ha ancora detto ad Ermal che lo ama, e pensa che lo deve fare al più presto.

Non ci credeva tanto nel dirlo ad alta voce prima di incontrarlo.

Per ora gli dice

_Sempre e per sempre  
Dalla stessa parte mi troverai _

con gli occhi lucidi, glielo promette.

*

Lo perde mentre sta scendendo dal palco e per poco non inciampa nella cinghia della fodera della chitarra; Marco gliele toglie bruscamente di mano prima di dirgli _fuori_.

E Fabrizio va fuori, dove persino quella sera di fine Giugno sembra fresca rispetto all'interno del locale, e la schiena di Ermal è la prima cosa che vede, i muscoli contratti sotto la maglia leggera che forse è sua e forse no, ha le mani tra i capelli e sta prendendo respiri profondi.

La porta si chiude dietro Fabrizio ed Ermal si gira con uno scatto, le scarpe che strusciano contro il marciapiede.

Ha gli occhi lucidi e la pelle degli zigomi rigata, il dorso di una mano premuto contro il naso.

Si guardano per un attimo ed Ermal deglutisce, i muscoli del collo irrigiditi che gli fanno tirare indietro di poco la testa. Prende un respiro profondo solo per buttarlo tutto fuori quando dice: “Che pezzo di merda che sei, Fabrì.”

Sempre con le parole giuste, Ermal.

Il respiro che Fabrizio ha trattenuto fin ora esplode in una piccola risata tra le sue labbra; dice: “Lo so.”

“Ti odio,” gli dice Ermal, ma lo dice con le labbra che gli tremano e Fabrizio fa un passo avanti perché vuole cominciare a mantenere le sue promesse da ora.

Gli dice di nuovo: “Lo so,” perché in fondo lo odia un po' anche lui.

“Stasera non sai dire nient'altro?” gli chiede con un'occhiataccia, ma non si allontana, lascia che Fabrizio si avvicini. Lascia che sollevi una mano e gli poggi la punta delle dita su una guancia.

Fabrizio lo guarda negli occhi quando mormora: “Mi dispiace.”

Piega le dita finché le sue nocche non sono premute contro la pelle di Ermal e gli strofina via i brillantini e gli strofina via le lacrime.

Ermal tira su col naso. Poggia la testa contro la mano di Fabrizio. “Sempre e per sempre?” gli chiede, più leggero di quanto vorrebbe, forse anche lui un po' spaventato all'idea di cadere.

Fabrizio lascia scivolare le dita in avanti, finché non le sta affondando tra i suoi ricci, se lo trascina nell'incavo del collo, il braccio destro attorno a lui per riempire il vuoto che aveva lasciato.

Gli promette: “Sempre e per sempre.”


End file.
